femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Russo (Castle)
Marie Russo (Gina Hecht) is the hidden main villainess from "That '70s Show," episode 6.20 of Castle (airdate April 21, 2014). Backstory Marie Russo (nee Carcano) is the sister of Michael Carcano, the head of the Carcano crime family, and she was set to be married to fellow mobster Vince Bianchi. However, Vince was actually in love with his right hand man, Harold Metzger, but to keep up appearances, Harold informed Vince that he had to get married to a woman, choosing Marie Carcano as his potential wife to bring the families together. The planned proposal was set to take place on July 30, 1978 at the Glitterati nightclub, but Vince broke it off with Marie, informing her that he was in love with Harold. Angry over being rejected, Marie shot and killed Vince; firing two shots at him--one in the back and one in the head. After the murder, Michael covered up for his sister by covering Vince's body with cement, and Marie later married Frank Russo, due to the fact that he was the new head of the Bianchi crime family, though his time at the top wasn't very long. Events The remains of Vince were uncovered by construction workers in the beginning of the episode, and shortly afterwards, Frank was actually a suspect, as he was believed to have killed Vince to take over as the head of the family. Meanwhile, Marie had avoided suspicion in the decades that passed, and was present as Richard Castle and Kate Beckett interviewed her husband. However, after learning that the pair was talking to Harold (who was mentally lost in 1978 after Vince's disappearance), Marie turned heel again and planned to have Harold killed, as she feared that he would reveal her villainous secret. The villainess hired Robert Decker to kill Harold, with the attempt taking place at the precinct, where Castle and Beckett--dressed in 1970s style clothing--showed Vince's body to Harold. In a twist, Harold's "lost in time" persona was revealed as a ruse, as he made an attempt to shoot Frank at Glitterati, under the belief that Frank killed Vince. Frank later revealed that Vince closed the club that night for a private meeting, and shortly afterwards, Harold revealed that he and Vince were a couple and that he had told Vince to marry Michael Carcano's sister, who was revealed as Marie. Castle and Beckett visited Marie and revealed that she was the one who killed Vince out of anger for rejecting her, which the evil Marie arrogantly denied. However, the pair also uncovered Marie's evil plan to cover up her decades-old secret, with Castle later revealing the one flaw in Marie's scheme: nobody--not even Harold--knew that she killed Vince, and it would have remained that way if she hadn't made her attempt to kill Harold. Beckett later handcuffed and arrested Marie for Vince's murder and the attempt towards Harold.Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested